Cruel Intentions
by Cinderelly0087
Summary: James and Sirius have a reputation for ruining the lives of girls at Hogwarts. James hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for true love, so he makes it his goal to woo her. There's only one problem: she's heard a rumor about him too.
1. Chapter 1

**5th Year**

Sirius Black lay on his back, bored out of his mind while in the school therapist's office. He was rambling on and on about how much of a changed person he was, how he would never use women again, how much Professor Larson had helped him come over his problem and shit like that. He didn't really know what he was saying; he was just saying something so that these sessions would end soon. He had better places to be and better girls to be talking to.

"I feel stupid for not knowing for all of these years what I could become." Sirius heard himself say. "Seriously, to think that all that I've cared about before this was sex when I could be worrying about my future life. And I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm a poor little rich boy."

"It's not your fault! Adolescence is a difficult time. And without great parenting things can go array, but you have to rise above their mistakes. Here take my book." Professor Larson replied in as motherly a voice as she could muster up.

"Autographed copy? Can I keep this?" Sirius asked, feigning eagerness.

"It's yours." Professor Larson replied, making a mental note to bill the Blacks for the book. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself, what's in the past is over."

"You're right." Sirius replied, indomitably.

"Of course," Professor Larson confirmed.

"It's hard to believe that there was once a point in my life that all I could care about was sex." Sirius continued.

"No." Professor Larson said, disgusted, "That's no way to go through life."

"Take yourself for example. You're a very attractive woman. You have killer legs. I would love photograph them…That was the old me, I'm different now."

"That's wonderful." Professor Larson said, trying to draw their session to a close

"Same time next week?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I'm going on my book tour.

"Why?" Sirius asked, trying to act innocent and scared. What was about to happen, would hit her harder if she believed all his crap.

"Because other people need my help to." Professor Larson replied, getting somewhat annoyed with Sirius' over-eagerness. "You're going to be just fine. If you need anything, anything at all, please owl me."

"I could use a hug."

Immediately then after, he then hugged her. Professor Larson started, but then decided to let him hug her, after all this was better than hearing him ramble on forever and ever. Also, she was making 5 Galleons an hour from this. However, when he reached down and touched her but she pushed him away—he didn't seem to notice or care, for he was looking at a picture of Cecelia that was on her desk.

"That's a pretty girl," Sirius said, "is she your daughter?"

"Yes," Professor Larson said.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked in a falsely interested voice.

"Her name's Michelle, she's great. Straight O student, exceptionally rounded young woman. She's attending Hogwarts and is in your year. She's a Ravenclaw." Professor Larson said proudly.

"Now that's the kind of girl that I should be with," Sirius said, "We would be perfect for each other."

"No offense," Professor Larson said, taking the picture away from him, "but she's a little out of your league."

"None taken," Sirius said casually, suppressing a laugh. _Sure she was_, he thought, _I've only slept with her what? 3 times?_

"I have another patient coming in five minutes," Professor Larson said, "so I'm going to have to leave or session here for today."

"Alright," Sirius said shrugging as he walked out of the office.

After Sirius had left, Professor Larson sat back down at her desk and rolled her eyes. "Stupid boy," she muttered to herself. She had just begun to start preparing for her next patient, a boy who's parents had recently been killed by either a Death Eater or Lord Voldemort himself, when an owl flew in her window and bit her sharply in the finger.

"Ow!" she screeched, waving her now bleeding finger. The owl tried to bite her again, but she moved her hand just in time. "Settle down, settle down." She said harshly, "just let me see what you have there."

The owl calmed down and held out his leg so that she could untie the scroll of parchment. She opened the letter up, found it was from her daughter, and began to read:

MUM!

He told me he loved me and I believed him. I'm so STUPID! And when you write back don't give me any of your therapist crap. There were pictures of me sent to all of my friends—NUDE pictures! He was just so charming, and all he did was say how I had killer legs, and things just got completely out of hand…

Professor Larson stopped reading there—she had to find Sirius before he went to far away. She couldn't take away house points, or give him a detention, but she could curse him so badly he'd wish he was dead.

Unfortunately for her, Sirius was already one step ahead. Seeing Michelle's owl, Tuscany, flying outside of the Professor's window, he quickly left her office, set up a tripping jinx outside her door, and stood by to watch the show.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Professor Larson came bursting out her door, looking livid. When she saw Sirius she came running towards him, tripped over Sirius' jinx and fell flat on her face—several onlookers laughed.

"Sirius!...Sirius!...You're going to pay for this you little creep, do you hear me? You sick-o pervert, you!" She screamed angrily.

Sirius laughed heartily as somebody came up beside him.

"What's her problem?" came James Potter's voice.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, maybe she needs therapy." Sirius suggested.

James laughed, "No really, what'd you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her, personally." Sirius said, "I slept with her daughter."

"That was a challenge, I've heard that girl's as easy at it can get." James snorted.

"She was over-charging." Sirius said shrugging.

"But don't you parents pay for your sessions?" James asked. "Something about you not completely humiliating the family…"

"Yeah, but this'll mean I don't have to go back to that dreadful woman again—she'll scrape my guts out if I do." Sirius explained, "Not that my parents would mind that, but…" Sirius trailed off.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, looking at his watch. "I'm late to detention with McGonagall!"

James laughed, "What'd you do?"

"Jinxed a first year in the hallway to impress Shelly McDonnell," Sirius said, "Jeez, I swear that woman gets more paranoid every year—the kid wasn't even hurt!"

James laughed, "Have fun," he said, "any clue what you're doing?"

Sirius shook his head, before sprinting off in the other direction.

James was walking down the corridor when he spotted a couple yelling and decided to see what it was about.

"What d'ya mean, your not ready yet?" a fifth-year Ravenclaw boy called Tyler Davies asked.

"Exactly that: I'm not ready yet!" said a fairly pretty girl with fiery red hair. James thought that she was in Gryffindor and that her name was Lily Evans, but he wasn't sure.

"We've been dating for a year," the Tyler exclaimed, "when are you going to be ready?"

Lily just shrugged, and turned away from him.

"What are you like saving yourself for marriage or something?" Tyler asked, smirking.

When Lily didn't answer, James knew that she was. Tyler seemed to get the picture too.

"You are?" Tyler asked, astonished. "You're seriously not going to have sex until you get married?"

"Shh, not so loud, we'll cause a scene!" Lily said.

"I don't give a damn how loud I get, I just want you to answer me Lily—and tell me the truth." He added.

"When I have ever lied to you?"

"Never, I guess," Tyler said. "But are you saving yourself for marriage?"

"Or at least true love," Lily said, feeling herself grow red. She liked Tyler a lot, yes, but she didn't think that she was truly in love with him; at least not yet.

Tyler sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry Tyler!" Lily said, and she truly was.

"Well, if you don't truly love me, then maybe we should just break it off now." Tyler said angrily.

"I never said I didn't truly love you!"

"Oh, then what you did you say? Because I'm obviously missing something here, Lily! You saving yourself for true love and you love me, but you won't have sex with me?"

"I just don't know yet…"

"We've been dating for a year, Lily. Believe me, you'd know by now." Tyler said, and with that he walked away leaving Lily crying.

That night, James, Sirius and Peter were in their dormitory, avoiding their homework, as usual. Oh well, it was only Saturday, they had until Monday to finish their homework.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked, tossing a whole chocolate frog into his mouth.

"He's out patrolling. They're tightening security around here now that there are more attacks by that loon." James explained. "Voldemort, or whatever his name is."

"Don't say his name!" Peter said, frightfully.

"Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" Sirius said, terrifying Peter. He then through his chocolate frog box a Peter's head, causing Peter to jump and scream.

"God Peter! You scream like a girl!" James said, laughing. "No wonder you're still a virgin."

"Am not!" Peter said indignantly.

"Who have you done it with then?" Sirius questioned him.

"Well, fine, I am. But…" Peter said nervously. "Speaking of which…I was…erm…wondering if…well…err…"

"Spit it out, Peter." James said "What do you want us to do for you this time?"

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you could…err…get back at somebody for me." Peter said.

"Penelope?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. You see, I…err…walked into an empty classroom and found her making out with Zachary Parker."

"What do you want us to do, Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno…sleep with her…ruin her reputation…something!" Peter exclaimed. "What d'ya say? Please James!"

"No!" James said, with a little more asperity than he had intended. "I'm tired of sleeping with all these easy girls that'll open up their legs for you the second you walk up to them," he explained.

"James, every girl at Hogwarts is easy!" Sirius said.

Peter snorted and muttered "for you guys."

"What do you call a challenge?" Sirius asked him.

James reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the picture he'd snapped of Lily. He handed it to Sirius and Peter leaned over to get a better view.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"Lily Evans." James said simply.

"Hmmm…I think I've slept with her," Sirius said examining the picture.

"No you haven't," James said, "she's a virgin."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I have my ways," James said smirking. "Anyways, she's saving herself for true love."

"Good luck, mate." Sirius said, opening his fifth chocolate frog.

"What about you Sirius?" Peter asked, somewhat desperately. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry mate, but I've already slept with her." Sirius said simply.

"What?" Peter asked indignantly, "You've already slept with her? When she was going out with me?"

"That's why I only slept with her once." Sirius explained "That and the fact that she was horrible."

James laughed. "Leave it Peter," he warned, "You can't take him."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life-Ruiners**

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Based on Cruel Intentions.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

A few days later, James and Sirius decided to visit James' cousin Melanie. Well, she wasn't his cousin per say, she was actually his third cousin once removed, but they were related enough so that people thought that it would be disgusting if they went out. That killed James, because she was the hottest girl at Hogwarts, and he James Potter, hadn't slept with her.

He wasn't completely sure if Sirius had—Melanie was always so secretive about her love life. However, James was almost sure he had. Sirius was the best-looking guy at Hogwarts, apart from himself, and, although most people didn't know it, he knew that Melanie got around.

When he went into the Prefect's room he was surprised to see Melanie talking to a woman and her daughter in the commons area. He was even more surprised to find that it was no one other than Mrs. Codwell, his parent's long-time friend. She was involved in politics, something to do with relations to muggle politicians, and she had hated James ever since he was a little kid.

James thought it best not to interrupt, for the time being, and motioned to Sirius to get behind one of the many leather couches in the dimly-lit common room and listen in. He could hear Melanie talking to Mrs. Codwell and her daughter, but couldn't really decipher what she was saying.

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Cecile will be attending Hogwarts with you this semester." Mrs. Codwell roused, "You've always been an inspiration to her. We just hope she can rise to the high standards in which you've set for her."

"I'll do my best." Melanie replied, flashing her notorious fake smile that had been practiced to the point where it had finally reached perfection.

"Melanie is one of the most popular students at Hogwarts. Do whatever she says and you will go far." Mrs. Codwell said to her daughter. Then, turning to Melanie she asked, "How do you do it? Where do you get your strength?"

"Well, I know this sounds corny but whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure, I turn to God and he helps me through the problem." Melanie replied, taking out her trademark silver cross.

James had to shove his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing. So this was the bullshit story she was telling everybody? Well, yeah, she turned to that cross whenever she was feeling down—but not because it represented God, but because it hid her secret stash of cocaine.

"Oh that's beautiful." Mrs. Codwell replied, and Melanie couldn't help herself from smirking.

"What are the boys like?" Florence asked suddenly.

"Florence! Is that all you can think of? You must forgive her." Mrs. Codwell said, looking abashed.

"Oh it's perfectly understandable. Most of the boys that matriculate at Hogwarts are upstanding young gentlemen. However, there are the occasional bad apples." Melanie explained.

"Like your cousin James and his friend Sirius." Mrs. Codwell interjected. "I can't believe they didn't expel them after what they did to the school nurse."

"I hear she's recovering quite well." James said, stepping out from behind the couch.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN MRS. CODWELL!" Sirius shouted in Mrs. Codwell's ear.

"You remember my daughter Cecile?" Mrs. Codwell asked, as though she had not just voiced how horrible she believed Sirius and James to me.

"Why yes I do." Sirius said, remembering the girl from one of the many parties he had been to at the Potter's.

"My what an adorable shirt your wearing." James lied, looking at the plain muggle shirt with a koala bear that Florence was wearing.

"Thanks my daddy bought it for me in Australia." Florence said, grabbing her skirt to look at it.

"Really?" Sirius asked, smiling mischievously. "How are things down under?"

The effect was immediate—James and Sirius both laughed and gave each other a high-five and left the room, Melanie bit her lip and looked away to keep from laughing, Florence looked confused, and Mrs. Codwell closed her daughters legs.

"I'm so sorry." Melanie said, turning to Mrs. Codwell with her hand over her heart.

"Well I think we'll be going." Mrs. Codwell said, getting up to leave, "Thank you so much for all your help."

"Of course." Melanie replied, then she turned to Florence and said, "Call me and we can plan your curriculum."

"Okay." Florence said smiling happily.

After Mrs. Codwell left, James came back into the room and turned to look at his cousin.

"If I had known that there would be morons up here in the Prefect's House, or I wouldn't have come up." He said.

"I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing…" Melanie said, trying to sound casual. She then looked up at her cousin and saw that he was frowning. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked.

"I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Hogwarts whores. Nothing shocks them anymore." He explained with asperity.

"Well you can relax. I have a mission for you."

"What?" James asked looking up, not really interested.

"Your remember Court Reynolds?" Melanie asked

"The Bulgarian freak?" James clarified, not really sure where this was going.

"That's the one." Melanie exclaimed, "Well I went to great lengths to please Court. Huge sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

"Sorry." James said, getting bored.

"In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that Court had fallen for someone else."

"You don't mean…" James said, looking up at his cousin, a smile playing on his face."

"None other than Florence Codwell."

"So that's what this is all about."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Melanie said, sitting on the couch, "When I get through with Florence, she'll be the premier tramp at Hogwarts. And poor court's new little princess will be damage goods."

"Why go through somebody else? Why not go to the source?" James asked, moving out of the doorway and sitting on the fireside couch.

"Because if there's an attack made on Court, it could be traced to me. And we can't have that can we? Everybody loves me. And I intend to keep it that way"

"Hmmm…I see your point. Why should I care?"

"Because I need you to seduce our young Cecile." Melanie said seductively climbing on top of James, and straddling him, playing with his hair.

"I can't." James sighed.

"Why not?" Melanie asked harshly, climbing off of him as quick as a bullet.

"C'mon Melanie, it's too easy. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Fine I'll just ask Sirius." Melanie mused.

"You know who a challenge is?" James went on, pretending his cousin hadn't said anything.

"Oh yes, Sirius told me about your poor little virgin." Melanie said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you imagine what this would do for my reputation? Seducing the Muggle Prime Minister's daughter who plans to wait? She'll be my greatest victory!"

"You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league." Melanie retorted.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"Gladly." Melanie replied, smiling.

"Alright, what are the terms?"

"Your broomstick?" Melanie proposed.

"My nimbus?" James asked, scandalized. If she was going to ask for his nimbus, there had better be something really good in this for him. "What do I get?"

"Me…"

"What makes you think I'd go for that bet? There were only 15 of those models made!"

"Because I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you."

"No way." James said turning and heading towards the exit to the 4th floor corridor.

"Anytime, anywhere." Melanie offered, laying herself out on one of the couches.

"Deal…" James said, shaking her hand and turning to leave. "Well, duty calls. My last conquest should make for an exciting entry."

He was speaking of his journal where, Melanie had it under good authority, that he kept records of every girl he had ever slept with, all the information and private details he could think up about her, in case he needed them for future blackmail.

"Oh gee your journal. Could you be more weird?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" James asked knowingly, leaving his cousin speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life-Ruiners**

**Chapter 3: Crash and Burn**

**Summary: **James and Sirius have fun ruining the lives and reputations of many girls at Hogwarts. However, James gets tired of sleeping with girls that'll do it with him the moment he starts to seduce them—he wants a challenge. He hears a rumor that one Lily Evans is saving herself for marriage (or at least true love). That's the kind of challenge he's looking for. There's just one problem: she's heard rumors about him too. Loosely based on Cruel Intentions.

**Rating:** R for language, sexual themes, sensuality, and possible violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings, nor do I own any plot elements taken from Cruel Intentions.

Out of the dormitory window, James saw a girl with red hair flying on her broomstick. James started. Without thinking, he ran out the dormitory door, and onto the grounds to meet her.

Right as he sprinted out the oak front doors she's landed by a maple tree not ten yards away. He ran over to her.

"Good job!" he told her, "you fly well, really, you do. You might want to lay a little bit flatter on your broom—you'll find it gives you a little extra speed."

"Thanks." Lily replied in a monotone.

"No problem." James said. "You have a great build for speed flying though," James said, looking her over, "you should seriously think about trying out for the team next year."

Lily snorted. "Me? Play Quidditch? Yeah right!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough—I'd be a complete letdown to the team."

"I'm sure you're good." James said, honestly. "Anyways, I could give you some private lessons if you like." Edging closer and closer to her as he spoke.

"No thanks!" Lily said politely and she walked right by him to the broom shed.

_He has some nerve, _Lily thought, _did he really think that I was fool enough to fall for that shit? God he's more of an idiot than people let on._

She was half-way to the broom shed when he caught up with her.

"So I heard you plan to wait to have sex." James said randomly as he caught up beside her.

"You did?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yes," James confirmed, "and I must say I find it rather appalling."

"Really?" Lily asked, only somewhat surprised. "That's a first, most people praise me for it."

"Who are you to criticize something you haven't experienced?"

"I wasn't criticizing anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't criticize the act of love until they're actually in love. And I just don't think people our age are mature enough to have those kind of emotions." Lily explained.

"Are you a lesbian?" James asked.

"No." Lily retorted, quickly flipping her head around to meet James with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you," James said quickly, "I just picked up on a little bit of that lesbian vibe."

"Listen, I wouldn't expect a man you your experience to understand my beliefs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a confused James.

"I've been very well informed of your reputation."

"What have you heard?" James asked quickly.

"That you promise girls the world just to get them in bed with you."

"Who told you this?" James asked, he was pretty sure he'd done a good job at covering up all his conquests. Except for the school nurse, but that was a different story, and Lily had definitely said "girls."

"A friend wrote me." Lily replied shortly.

"That's a little tacky." James said curtly.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Lily asked, "It's the truth isn't it?"

"If you say so." James said, trying to get her to ask more questions. When she didn't, he returned to an old subject. "Why can't you just give it a chance?" James asked, "I seriously think you'd be really good on the team."

"Because I can't give you a chance, Potter." She replied.

"Are you a lesbian?" James asked, the thought coming to him rather quickly.

"No!" Lily replied, a Little offeneded.

"Sorry," James muttered, "I was just picking up on a little of that lesbian vibe."

"Well, I'm not," she said defiantly.

"I just don't understand why you can hate what you haven't experienced so much."

"I don't think that people should experience an act of love if they aren't in love." Lily explained, "and I don't think that people our age are old enough or mature enough to be in love quite yet."

"That's stupid!" James scoffed.

"I wouldn't expect someone of your experience to understand."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" James asked, a note of anger in his voice.

"I've been very well informed of you, Potter." Lily said before turning and walking up the sloping lawn and back towards the castle.

"Hey!" James called after her, "who warned you about me?" However, either Lily didn't hear him, or she chose not to answer.

"Unbelievable!" James scoffed. Pacing through the dormitory, and ranting to Sirius about his latest discovery. "Some freak, wrote a letter to this chick describing my seditious tactics."

"Any ideas who it could be?" Sirius asked casually, laying on his bed, reading a love letter from one of his most recent conquests.

"Sirius, if I knew who it was, that person would be in a momentous amount of pain." James stated obviously.

"Did you say the little girl was a prefect?" Sirius asked, alluding to their friend Remus.

"Yeah…" James said thinking, "but who the hell do I know that's a prefect?"

"C'mon Potter, think!" Sirius said, now giving his full attention to his idiot friend.

"REMUS!" James shouted finally, "He's been dying to get back at me ever since I slept with that girl he was eying in Transfiguration last year."

"He's on duty tonight." Sirius said lazily, going back to his letter.

"Brilliant, thanks mate!" James said, leaving the dormitory and heading for the Great Hall.

That night after dinner, James caught up with Remus as he was patrolling the corridors for his prefect duties.

"Hey Moony," James said, "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah," Remus replied, "Dumbledore's safety conditions require a lot more work for us prefects. Also its OWL year and the teachers are giving us tons of homework."

"Really? It hasn't seemed like too much to me." James said.

"I'm probably miles behind you guys—two days ago it was a you-know-what." Remus explained.

"Doubt it—Sirius and I have hardly done any work lately. And you know Peter, he tries really hard, but achieves nothing. Nope, you're the brains in our group, Moony."

"I don't get it. You and Sirius never do the work, or if you do you do a half-ass job on it, but you always seem to pass the tests and do alright on the tests. Why don't just do the work if it's so easy for you?" Remus asked.

"Waste of sodding time." James answered, "Anyways, down to business."

"You mean you had a reason for seeking me out rather than to say hi to an old friend?" Remus asked, "I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, I did." James said, not catching the sarcasm. "Erm…I was wondering if you knew Lily Evans."

"Yeah, of course I know her, she's the other Gryffindor prefect."

"Are you friends?" James asked.

"Well, sorta." Remus said, "We're friendly, but I don't know her that well."

"Did you warn her about me?" James asked suspiciously.

"What? No! Of course not!" Remus said, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Could you find out who did?" James asked.

"Probably all the girls in her year—you have somewhat of a reputation, there's about a thousand rumors flying around this place about you."

"No, it sounded to me like one specific person had warned her about me." James explained, "Could you do me a huge favor and ask her?"

Remus sighed.

"Please Moony?" James asked, he didn't like pleading, but he really wanted to nail this virgin.

"Sure," Remus obliged, "if the right moment comes up."

"Thanks, Moony." James said before heading off to the Gryffindor common room.

_That sodding bastard,_ thought Remus, _he gets what he wants from people and then leaves them—it's not only women he uses._

Sirius was sitting on his bed, writing down some crap for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, when he heard the door creak open—it was Melanie.

"Leave Wormtail!" Sirius ordered.

"You can't make me go," Peter complained, "it's my room too!"

"Oh I can and I will," Sirius threatened, pointing his wand at Peter. Peter looked at Sirius frightfully and scampered out of the room. Melanie laughed airily.

"So," Sirius said, pulling Melanie towards himself. "Come back for more?" he asked before starting to kiss her forcefully. Melanie, however, broke away.

"I've come to discuss your part of the deal," Melanie said.

"Sure, whatever you want," Sirius replied, gently lying her down on the bed and closing the hangings behind them.

Melanie however got up and opened the hangings around Sirius' bed. "Blood hell, Sirius," she said, "You've got to listen to me—you offered to do me a damn favor."

"Yeah, something about getting back at an old boyfriend of yours?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, that's the one—Court."

"He's from Durmstrang, right?" Sirius asked and Melanie nodded. "Bunch of sodding gits."

"Well that's what I think too." Melanie said, "But back to my story. After three months of going out with Court, I grew quite attached to him. I kept the son of a bitch occupied and coming back for more. However, after term started last year, he fell for some mother fucker named Florence and didn't bother to tell me about it until Christmas."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"I am going to turn her into Hogwarts' premiere tramp." Melanie smirked.

"Why should I care?" Sirius asked.

"Because you, Black, are going to seduce your young Florence." Melanie explained. "She's quiet cute, you know."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and Melanie smiled.

"Why do _I_ have to sleep with her?" Sirius asked.

"Because we had a deal, Sirius Black."

"But you didn't fill me in on the terms beforehand."

"You didn't ask for them." Melanie laughed airily before climbing onto Sirius' bed and pulling the velvety red hangings shut.

**A/N: **There's Chapter 3! Yeah…Please R&R!


End file.
